


A Weak Little King

by MusicalNotes334



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angry Alexander Hamilton, Bottom King George III, Daddy Kink, George Cheated, George Wants More, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalNotes334/pseuds/MusicalNotes334
Summary: Request -  “ Can you please write some Alex x King George smut?? I don’t really see anything of the sort, it would kinda be nice to read one owo”
Relationships: George III of the United Kingdom/Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Weak Little King

The two men stared at each other, well, more like glared. Alexander glaring at George from across his humongous room, George glaring back with a smirk.

“What.” Alex growled. “The fuck. Are you. Staring at.”

“My, aren’t you quite a turn-on when you’re pissed off at me.” George giggled.

Alex huffed and stormed towards him, grabbing him by the bow that ties his fur coat together.

“Oh dear.” George giggled, not one bit scared. “Are you mad at me~?”

“Why are you acting like this?!” Alex groaned, letting go. “You’re never scared of me!”

“Now why would I be scared of someone I fucking top when we have sex?” George scoffed. “Besides, why are you mad at me at the first place?!”

Alex huffed once more and suddenly a light bulb lit up in his mind, since what George said gave him an idea. **_A WICKED IDEA…_**

_“Now why would I be scared of someone I fucking top when we have sex?”_

He faced the Brit who rose their legs on the table and looked at his nails, clicking his tongue. He stared at his legs, blushing softly for his tights and stockings hugged his legs so perfectly.

“Alex, darling, what’s with that blush?” George smirked, interrupting the man’s thoughts.

“Nothing.” Alex quickly changed his attitude, just to hide his soft side that he just showed. “I’m still pissed off.”

George scoffed and got off his seat, walking to his bed. At every step of his, he slowly undressed, starting with his coat, then his red, silky outfit, and made it to his bed in his white shirt, cravat, red tights and stockings. Alex stared at his legs still, then slowly went up, still staring at the King’s body.

“Oh, you want me~?” George chuckled. “Oh dear, I did turn you on~! Somehow.”

Alex huffed and looked away, crossing his arms.

“Screw you, George.” He scoffed, blushing even deeper.

“Oh, come here, Alex~! Come fuck me, Daddy~!”

“Oh, Jesus…”

He walked towards him and crawled above him. “Here, I came. Now what?”

“I just want you to fuck me.” George pouted, caressing Alex’s cheek.

Alex blushed deeply and coughed. “Fine…”

He leaned in close to the crook of George’s neck, inhaling his scent.

 _“Wait, a second…”_ He thought. _“This isn’t my perfume… It isn’t his either…”_

“George?” He asked, pulling away to face him.

“Yes?” The Brit asked, looking up at him. “Is something bothering you?”

“Yeah… Whose perfume do I smell on your body?”

“Uhh… Mine, duh?”

“No, this isn’t mine nor yours. George.”

“It’s mine!”

Alex huffed and bit his lip, shaking his head. “I know your perfume and I know mine as well, George. Whose is this?! Who else have you been _hanging out_ with?!”

George gulped and looked away. “Well…”

“Washington.” He huffed, crossing his arms.

“George Washington?!” Alex exclaimed. “What the hell?!”

“What?!” George butt in as well. “You’ve been away for a long period of time, Hamilton! I missed you, but I wanted something!”

Alex scowled and grabbed George by a handful of his hair and leaned in close, his nose touching George’s.

“What was the promise you and I kept when I was going to leave?” He asked with a deep voice, surprising George. “The one you and I kept secret…?”

“Uhm…” The King gulped, shrinking down slightly. “Well…”

“I want you to remind me, Georgie. Or maybe, you forgot?”

“N-No… I didn’t…”

“Then tell me what that promise was!” Alex pulled his hair even harder.

“I’m not supposed to have sex with anyone else except you!! OW!!”

“That’s better.” Alex smirked darkly.

He began to unbutton George’s shirt as he rubbed his head, grumbling and pouting like a little child.

“Hey, don’t you want this?” Alex chuckled, looking up at him.

“I do.” George huffed, pouting still. “Now, please get on with it…”

Alex chuckled and kissed him gently, but after a while it got naughty.

As they kissed, Alex licked George’s bottom lip, making him quiver but he slightly opened his mouth.

Alex slipped in his tongue inside George’s mouth as he tried to unbutton his own shirt.

George pulled him close, tugging at Alex’s hair and he removed his ponytail and tangled his fingers around Alex’s hair.

He moaned softly into the kiss as Alex caressed his chest, pinching his nipples ever so slightly.

Slowly, with a smirk, he lowered and sneaked his hand down to Alex’s legs, caressing the inside of his thighs.

Satisfied with a small grunt the man gave, he palmed him slowly and lazily.

They pulled away for air, panting shakily as they smirked at each other.

“But you know…” Alex said, leaning close to George’s ear. “Because of you breaking our promise, you need to be punished, _your Majesty~_ ”

George quivered and whimpered as Alex nibbled and sucked on his ear, palming him as well. Alex lowered himself to George’s neck and sucked on a few parts, and bit on his sensitive spot.

Because of this, George let out a loud, sudden moan, making Alex smirk and soon made a hickey on that one spot. He pulled away, proud of what he had done to the King’s neck, and slipped off George’s shirt and pants, licking his lips at the sight.

“I see that he left hickeys on you?” Alex chuckled lightly. “Naughty, I like it… However, it’s not my marks, and that doesn’t please me, Georgie.”

George looked up at him and gulped. “Please, please, please, Alexander… I want you now~! I’m sorry!!”

“No, no, no. You don’t get to ask for such things.” He tsked in a playful manner.

“But-”

“You _do not_ get to ask for such things, George.”

And with that, he shut up, Alex chuckling afterwards. “Good boy~”

He got off the bed and looked beneath it.

“Alex?” George asked, sitting up. “Are you getting a sex toy??”

“Sit down.” He replied sternly, rummaging through boxes beneath the bed.

“O-Okay…” He gulped, sitting down once more.

With a smirk, he grabbed some rope and got back on the bed. “Put your hands together, George.”

George did what he was asked to do and gulped once more.

Swiftly, Alex tied his hands together tightly, a small wince or whimper coming from beneath him as he tied him still.

“Does it hurt?” He asked, tugging at the rope.

“N-No…” George replied quietly.

“Good! Now, I’ll do what I want~!”

He lowered himself to George’s crotch, gently holding onto his hardening cock.

He licked and sucked on the head of his cock making him moan softly.

He continued sucking and, just to tease him, began to jack him off with both his hands.

George moaned even more, bucking his hips into Alex’s hands and mouth, only for the man to glare at him and pull away.

“Hey!” George whined. “What the fuck, Alex?!”

“You are not going to do _anything_ but moan and cum, okay?” Alex huffed.

“But I want more!!”

“Then I am _not_ fucking you innocent little fucking ass then.”

George pouted and looked away. “Fine, I’m sorry…”

“Good.” Alex scoffed, sucking and jacking him off once more.

George moaned even more as Alex went deeper, but he couldn’t resist bucking his hips.

Alex soon began to get pissed off, so he pressed one forearm on his stomach, making George stop.

With George bucking or not bucking his hips, Alex continued sucking and went even deeper, his lips grazing George’s stomach as the tip of his cock rubbed the rougher back of Alex’s tongue.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck~!” George moaned loudly, his torso twisting as he tried to get out of the ropes. “Alexander~! I’m so close~!!”

His cock throbbed and twitched, letting Alex know he was close to cumming.

Slowly, Alex pulled away and smirked. “You don’t get to, George~”

“What the fuck?!” George exclaimed, staring at him in disbelief. “Hamilton?!”

“Hmm…” Alex bit his lip as he thought for a bit. “Are you really going to cum?”

“Yes! Can’t you tell by the fucking precum squirting out of my dick?!”

“Oh, yes, of course… Should I swallow your load if you cum?”

“Oh, Jesus Christ, Alexander!! YES, PLEASE DO!!”

Alex smirked and nodded, sucking again once more.

George bucked his hips once more and moaned still.

After a few sucks and touches here and there, George came deep in Alex’s mouth, some of it squirting out his mouth.

Alex swallowed and pulled away, licking his lips clean. “Want me to clean you up?”

“Fuck… Yes…” George said breathlessly.

Alex nodded and held his cock again once more, licking up all the remaining cum.

“There!” He sighed heavily once he finished. “Done~!”

He glanced at the grandfather clock in the room and groaned. “Right, I have somewhere to be. Now, I must go~”

He got off the bed and fixed his shirt, clearing his throat as he glanced at George.

“Wait,” he spoke up. “What the fuck did you say? Hey, Alex?!”

Alex chuckled lightly as he began to walk away, teasing him still.

“ALEXANDER HAMILTON!!”

He still kept quiet as he placed a hand on the doorknob and-

“What the fuck, Alex?” George snarled in his ear as he shoved him against the doors.

Alex gasped and looked up at him, seeing George pin him onto the door and the red marks on his wrists.

“What?” He asked teasingly. “I said I had somewhere to go.”

“Sucking my cock isn’t enough to be a _punishment_.”

“Oh, you want more?”

“What do you think?”

“Okay then~! However, you’re missing something.”

“Oh, hell no…”

“Oh, hell yes.”

George pulled away and pulled at his hair in frustration. “NO!!” He whimpered. “That nickname!! That damn- I can’t!!”

“Why not?” Alex laughed in amusement, pushing him down onto the bed. “It’s just one name~”

“Alex…” George whimpered still, looking up at him.

“Say it or you are not getting want you want~”

“Fine… I’ll say it.”

“But first, let me get that thing you adore so much~”

He got off the bed once more and rummaged through the boxes beneath it again.

With a triumphant laugh, he pulled out a riding crop. “This is it, right~?”

“Oh, yes, it is~!” George laughed softly.

Alex got on the bed once more and smirked. “Now, beg~”

He lightly slapped George on his face with the riding crop, making him wince.

George took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

“Alex, shove your hard cock into me, please…” He whimpered.

“Not like that, you wimp, even more!” Alex demanded, hitting his face again, only harder.

“Fine, fuck me really good, Daddy~! Please, please, please, fuck my tight ass as hard as you fucking could~!”

“That’s better~” Alex smirked darkly, pulling down his pants and boxers.

George gulped upon seeing Alex’s huge, throbbing cock, wondering if it could fit in his ass.

Of course, he had to wonder since he _always_ tops Alex, so he isn’t so sure if it could fit or not.

Then again, it probably wouldn’t, but soon, it will.

Alex pressed his cock against George’s ass, the poor King whimpered and quivering at this, and pushed the tip in.

George winced and bit his lip at the small amount of pain.

Without a warning, Alex pushed everything in making George yell out in pain, fresh hot tears sliding out of his eyes.

Alex frowned sadly and kissed his tears away, caressing his cheek. “Don’t worry, I won’t move just yet, George…”

He whimpered and looked up at him with teary eyes. “O-Okay…”

After a while, he nodded and looked away. “You can move…”

Alex nodded as well and tested a thrust, a soft moan from George coming out of his lips.

“Please… Hurry up…” He whimpered softly. “Daddy…?”

Alex blushed deeply and nodded once more. “Y-Yeah… O-Okay…”

He then began to thrust at a rather slow pace, George moaning softly in delight.

His slow pace slowly quickened as he began to sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead.

George began to buck his hips against Alex’s, trying to match his pace and thrusts.

“Fuck… Not like this…” He moaned a bit loudly. “Daddy, kiss me… Please…”

Alex nodded and kissed him passionately, holding him close.

George did the same as he wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

Moans, groans and the slapping of skin echoed throughout the room as Alex went even faster, the bed rocking and slamming against the walls.

“A-A-Angh, fuck~!!” George moaned loudly. “Hamilton, you fuck me so damn good~! Fuck~!!”

“I-I know… I’m glad… You little whore… Fuck…” Alex panted shakily, leaving hickeys on George’s body.

Alex jacked George off once more, hoping it would speed up his orgasm.

“Shit, Alexander?!” He exclaimed in reply. “What are you doing?!”

“Speeding everything up for you, slut.” Alex chuckled lightly.

He fondled with his balls as well and went even faster, both with his hand and thrusts.

George arched his back and moaned loudly as he came around Alex’s cock and in his hands.

“Ahh, that felt so good… You little whore… Jesus…” Alex panted shakily. “You feel so good… Damn it, George…”

Just by hearing his jumbled-up words and sentences and sloppy thrusts, George knew he was so close.

With a naughty idea and a dark smirk, he pulled Alex close, and began to nibble on his ear, sucking on it as well.

“Fuck~!” He moaned softly at this.

“You’re horny for me, aren’t you?” George whispered teasingly, biting his neck. “You’re horny for my ass, aren’t you, Alexander~”

“Hell yeah I am…” He panted and moaned softly.

“Do you like it~?”

“Yes, I do…”

“How about this~?”

George bucked his hips against Alex’s and smirked. “Are you going deeper, or what?”

“Fuck, that makes everything better~!” Alex moaned in reply.

“Then fuck me good, _Daddy~_ ”George whispered huskily in his ear, nibbling on it one last time.

Alex bit his lip and went even faster, making George moan even more.

After a few more thrusts, George came around Alex’s cock once more, some squirting out of his ass.

Soon enough, Alex came deep in him, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

He laid down next to George, panting as heavily as George.

“Oh, shit…” George cussed softly. “That felt so good…”

“I know…” Alex nodded in agreement.

He turned to him and held him close, George nuzzling him beneath his chin.

“Are you going to cheat on me again?” Alex asked softly.

“Maybe.” George teased, giggling at the end of what he said.

“You asshole!”

“What? That felt good, I might as well give it a shot again?”

“And you’re not throwing that shot away?”

“Nope.”

“Okay then. You cheat on me, I fuck you. Deal?”

“Deal!!”

George giggled and looked up at him, kissing him gently.

Alex kissed back and covered themselves with the thick blanket.

“I’ll sleep.” George yawned, laying on his side. “Night, Hamilton.”

“Its noon!” Alex laughed.

“I haven’t slept, bastard.”

“Same here. Oh well, I might as well.”

He wrapped his arms around George protectively and smiled as he shut his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

George chuckled and held Alex’s arms, falling asleep soon enough as well.


End file.
